


Do You Ever Yearn?

by dekumyboyyyy



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, TK is a romantic, this is the start of something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekumyboyyyy/pseuds/dekumyboyyyy
Summary: Updated: Okay so turns out I'm just going to write little domestic bullshit for TK/Carlos until I die.There is, as of now, no overarching plot. That could change. We are going on this journey together.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the deal. I am getting back into writing fic so please bear with me. I'll make it better as I go. Or at least try to. Not really sure where this is going to go yet. Just wanted some soft fic for my soft boys.

You cannot recreate your first high, no matter how hard you try. TK had learned that lesson the long and hard way. No matter how many drugs he took, fires he fought, or lives he saved nothing was ever going to beat that first time. He thought he had learned that lesson but this felt different. Carlos was different.  
For starters Carlos wasn’t supposed to happen, at least not like this. A passing fling meant to be forgotten about in the morning, a distraction from Adam and the life he had left behind. The way his skin burned where Carlos’ lips had been pressed into it wasn’t what he had expected. This high was unlike any he had felt before and he wanted more. The second time they had met up TK had hoped that he’d be able to get it out of his system, that his touch wouldn’t burn as hot as before. He was wrong. Turns out everything he thought he knew was wrong. When he was with Carlos the high only got better, his skin yearned for his touch, he craved his attention and TK was absolutely terrified. 

-

“I’m taking you out.” TK said loudly as he drove home, Carlos on the other end of the phone. 

“I don’t know, it’s been a long shift.” Carlos’ soft voice danced through the car speakers. It was quiet, tired and sexy as hell. TK was in trouble. 

“I promise it isn’t anything big. Just a quiet dinner. Come on I haven’t seen you in a week.” It had been a month since the two of them had decided to give their relationship a real shot, and it had been going well. This week however had been a lot - a temporary shift change at work making sure that they weren’t off at the same time, not even an hour overlap. TK was antsy.

“Fine, but nothing big. I am exhausted.” TK smiled to himself. 

“Okay great - I’ll be there in 15 minutes to pick you up. Wear something comfortable.” He hung up the phone before Carlos could give him a chance to react. He could feel himself grinning from ear to ear and didn’t know how to stop it. Fuck, a small voice in the back of his mind whispered, you’ve got it bad.

-

As promised TK picked Carlos up 15 minutes after he had hung up the phone. Carlos slid into the passenger seat wearing a pair of sweatpants that said Austin Fire Department down the leg and a black t-shirt. TK raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t those mine?” He asked, pulling out of the driveway. 

“Finders keepers.” responded Carlos, settling into his seat. “So, where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” TK said, driving along the familiar roads back towards home. As he pulled into the driveway of the home he shared with his dad Carlos glanced over at him skeptically. 

“TK, if you picked me up for a booty call-”

TK held up a hand. “Have a little faith in me, please. While yes, I would love nothing more than to jump you right now - especially with you wearing my pants - I have the ability to show some restraint. Now, will you please come inside.” They were standing at the front door and TK leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Carlos’ cheek. “I think you will like what you find.”

Carlos cautiously walked in the house. TK took his hand and led him to the kitchen. 

“Alright, so in here we have everything we might need to unwind after a shift. Snacks of the healthy and unhealthy variety. I got mineral water and well, we don’t keep alcohol in the house for obvious reasons but if you wanted a beer- Carlos?” TK turned to look and Carlos was staring at the small table off to the side. It was set for two people, a salad bowl in the center. 

“TK, what is this?” 

“Oh that? I, well, I tried to recreate that dinner you made for us. The one I ruined by being an asshole. I am not a good cook, but I tried. Then I realized it probably wouldn’t be very good so I went out and got a bunch of snacks and there are some frozen pizzas in the fridge if-” He was suddenly cut off by a kiss. The lips were familiar and warm as they pressed gently into his and his body burned as Carlos pressed him into the kitchen island. Their hips meeting as their kiss deepend. TK felt warm hands snaking their way up his back until his shirt. His skin felt like it burned so hot it glowed, leaving a faint trail for all the places those hands had been. “Wait, wait.” He forced himself to pull back from the kiss. “I haven’t even shown you the rest of the date.”

Carlos stared up at him, his eyes betraying so much. His hands remained where they were, pressing burning hot into TK’s back. TK could feel his knees weakening. How did this man have so much sway over him, why did it feel like he would collapse if he let go right now. 

“Come on, I’ll show you my favorite part.” He reached back and intertwined their fingers and pulled Carlos towards the living room. The couch was covered in blankets and pillows, a few board games and movies sat on the coffee table. As Carlos took in the view TK wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “It’s been a long week for me, figured yours was likely just as long. A nice relaxing evening felt like just what we needed.” He pressed a kiss into Carlos’ neck. “Just you and me.” 

Carlos twisted in his arms until their faces were inches apart. “Tyler Kennedy, you’ve been hiding a romantic under all these walls, haven’t you?”

“Glad you came over?” He asked, trying to will the red out of his cheeks. Carlos leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“Even more glad I asked you to dance.”


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos wasn’t sure what drew him to the kinetic whirlwind that was Tyler Kennedy Strand but here he was, smitten as hell and watching his boyfriend snore softly next to him. His boyfriend. Carlos turned the words over in his head. It had been a weird road to get this point and some days Carlos amazed himself with how much he had been willing to put up with, but from that first day he knew that it was special, that TK was special. 

We make a good team. 

Carlos could still feel the way their hands intertwined together, fitting together like the final puzzle piece finding is home, completing the picture. It had felt right. He watched TK’s chest rise and fall with each breath, could feel the warmth of where their shoulders met and he longed to wake him up. He wanted to reach over and press kisses into his cheeks, whisper into his ear, or just make him smile. What Carlos wouldn’t do to make TK smile. Every time he saw it he felt undone. 

He tore his eyes away from his sleeping boyfriend and slipped out of bed, grabbing his phone. It was early, or late. Either way it was a time when most of the world was asleep. He found Michelle’s name in his phone and dialed, leaning casually against the counter. 

“Hello?” Michelle’s sleepy voice rang through the phone speaker. 

“Sorry did I wake you?” Carlos felt a pang of guilt, Michelle was dealing with her own drama, she didn’t need to deal with his. “Go back to sleep, it’s not important.”

“No, Carlos, stop. What’s going on.”

“I - I don’t know what to do next.” He felt like a child admitting a fear of the dark. 

“Are you talking about TK?” Michelle’s voice sounded sleepy but more alert the more they talked. 

Carlos stared down at his feet. In the dim glow of the kitchen light he felt so small. “It feels so big and yet so incredibly right.”

“And that scares you?”

“Of course it scares me Michelle. When I am with him everything feels right, and when I don’t see him for a few days my heart feels like it is going to fall out of my throat.” He paused, he could hear Michelle breathing quietly on the other end. The silence around him was deafening. “He’s a mess Michelle. A recovering addict, he just got out of a serious relationship, moved to an entirely new state, got shot! Is this really what he needs right now? I know that if we keep going I’m going to fall in love with him.” He felt the breath catch in his chest. Oh. 

“There it is.” Michelle’s voice on the other line was light. “Carlos, falling in love with your boyfriend is not the end of the world. Yes, he has a lot of baggage but you are no saint either. It’s terrifying, I know it is but that doesn’t make it bad.”

Carlos exhaled. “What if I’m not enough.”

He heard Michelle tut on the other end of the line. “If he ever makes you feel that you are not enough you tell me and I’ll set him straight. Get some sleep Carlos. You managed to catch a, what did you call him? A total 10. Don’t overthink it.”

“I’ll do my best. Thank you for picking up the phone.” 

“Anytime friend. Anytime. Good night.”

“Goodnight Michelle.” 

As he hung up the phone he glanced at the time, 4:30 am. Too early to be awake too late to go back to sleep. He turned to his fridge and pulled it open. Eggs, cheese, milk, and bacon. Looks like he was going to make breakfast. 

-

An hour later he heard stirring from the bedroom, he turned back to the stove and began cooking the omelette he had been preparing. 

“Good Morning.” TK’s morning voice made his stomach go wobbly. Before Carlos could respond he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. “Are you making me breakfast.”

Carlos turned and pressed a kiss into TK’s cheek. “Possibly. You’re supposed to start shift with a full stomach or so I’ve read.”

TK rested his chin on Carlos’s shoulder. “Well aren’t I lucky my boyfriend is an amazing cook. I’m going to freshen up. Thank you for making breakfast babe.” Carlos missed his warmth the moment he stepped away. Michelle was wrong, it was the end of the world. But turns out he’d rather burn than stay out in the cold.


End file.
